A' Is Gonna Have A Bite Takin Out Of My A
by Pandora's Library
Summary: It's a race against tine when 'A" takes advantage of of a locker room where the girl's have their panties down & sends a cell photo of Katie's bare butt on Hanna's cell. The girl's race to save Hanna's butt from her upcoming paddling. Warning possible Spanking ahead of teen at Lost Cabin. Enjoy and Review. Warning: Spankings of teenager of eighteen years of age in this AU story.


Is Gonna Have A Bite Takin Out Of My A..

I do not own Pretty Little Liars.

Warning: Spankings of teenager of eighteen years of age in this AU story.

It's a race against tine when 'A" takes advantage of of a locker room where the girl's have their panties down & sends a cell photo of Katie's bare butt on Hanna's cell. The girl's race to save Hanna's butt from her upcoming paddling. Warning possible Spanking ahead of teen at Lost Cabin. Enjoy and Review.

Who is 'A'? Cell Photo; Racing to Save Hanna's Butt

Disclaimer: I do not own the TV Show Pretty Little Liars or any of the characters. I am a loyal fan who likes to contemplate, what if this happened in the storyline. Please read and review to express your desire for me to devote the time to continue this story of angst, hurt and comfort.

Warning: Warning rated T because it includes the spanking with a paddle for discipline given by a mom to her teenage daughter in an upcoming chapter if 'A' is not identified and the girl's can not save Hanna's Butt.

"She has had it out for my daughter, Kate since the first week she arrived here at this school." Kate's mom angrily spouted.

"Hanna says she didn't do it and I believe her."

"Oh really, then who did? It was sent from her phone

"Her resume speaks for itself she is mean, malicious and I want to see her punished!"

And sending a photo like this is a very, serious offense and she will not get off the hook. My daughter's bare butt was snapped and posted from the locker room where Hanna dressing for gym class"

"She's been getting off the hook for some time, there's no guidance her mother is never home."

"Her mother is a divorced woman who works full-time because her husband left her for you."

"Ladies, ladies under normal circumstances she would be expelled for this, however, given the unusual circumstance here I think everyone here would better served by a different approach."

"Being expelled, works for me!" Kate's mom spouted.

"What were you going to suggest principal?" Hanna's mom asked.

with your permission I can offer to paddle Hanna, but it would have to over her panties, however, they would be full coverage briefs.

"What you can't be serious I am too old for a spanking!" Hanna whined

"There will be a female observer present during your corporal punishment.

Kate had been sitting with a sad face, her leaning forward, but perks up in her chair flipping her long blond hair out of her face, doing her best not to smile as she heard Hanna's punishment was going to be a spanking with the rarely used, but school board sanctioned wooden paddle for alternative punishment.

"Mom you can't let him have Kate present at my paddling!"

Without realizing it Hanna had just agreed to accept her paddling.

Now it was just the formality of whom the female witness would be.

I have concerns with Kate seeing her paddling. May I choose Kate's mother to witness my daughter's paddling" Hanna's mom chimed in.

"That will be acceptable." The principal said.

"I will agree to that punishment and I am sure you will be firm, but fair." Kate's mom chimed in.

"As Hanna's you will be doing the paddling with Kate's mom present.

Should you complete your spanking with the school's wooden paddle provided and return to attend attend 'Truth Up Day' Hanna will not be expelled.

What is this "Truth Up Day?"

"It's a supervised day of working through issues and owning up to bad behavior. In your case Hanna I'm afraid you be attending with a sore bottom, young lady. You girl's and your volunteering mom's will bring a sleeping bag a change of clothes, a brush and in your case Hanna a pillow.

Later the girls meet up at Hanna's locker:

"W-w-wait they still think you sent that picture?" Spencer asked

"Yep!" Hanna confirmed.

"At least you weren't suspended Han, this is going to blow over" and ...

"Really, well thanks to "A" the long wooden paddle in the principal's office is going to be taking a bite out of my ass! My mom will be doing the honors"

"Hanna slammed her locker door.

"If we can solve the mystery and identify "A" we can give the principal and your mom the information and halt your spanking." Spencer said.

"We thought we had all the power because we had "A's" phone. Well guess what now "A" is using our phones against us!" Hannah emotionally spoke.

Hanna's bottom visibly twitched through her jeans as she walked away to class contemplating her upcoming paddling.


End file.
